Video technology is widely used on various devices, including mobile phones, tablets and personal computers. The video technology is allowing for a variety of services to be provided to users, including broadcast services, video-on-demand services, and video conferencing.
However, with this wide-spread use of video technology comes concern about privacy. For example, employees are adopting telecommuting or home office arrangements with their employers. Privacy of their personal life can be a growing concern for these employees. When a user engages in a video conference/video call, the user may be worried about a loss of privacy. Privacy concerns can stem from the contents of the background or other portions of the image, the person's image itself, or both.